


Learning His Place

by hornedqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Becomes Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Clonecest, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Renaming (for the sake of clarity), Rough Oral Sex, Shiro fucking Shiro, Submissive Shiro, dominant shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornedqueen/pseuds/hornedqueen
Summary: When Shiro wakes up as an omega, it doesn't take him long to figure out that he's a copy. Especially when the original Shiro, alpha to the core, comes back. He's not happy about being replaced, but they don't have to fight. An omega is always happy to submit.(Clonecest)





	Learning His Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Voltron kinkmeme. Thanks for the prompt!

There was something wrong with his body.

 

It wasn’t apparent in the mirror. Shiro looked as he always had. The alpha staring back at him was the same he had seen since he’d hit puberty. But inside he felt different. He’d dreamed the night before of being face-down on his pillow, being stuffed…being fucked. He’d woken to find himself gasping and  _wet_ , his hole absolutely soaked and dripping. It had never happened to him before—shouldn’t even have been possible. Who had ever heard of an alpha becoming an omega?

 

When the original Shiro, alpha in every inch of him, returned, it all began to make sense.

 

* * *

 

 

The other paladins eventually left them in the same room, although they eyed them nervously, as if they didn’t know what they would do to each other. As far as they knew, they were leaving two alphas together to fight it out.

 

The other—the original—Shiro was quiet, when they left, and then said roughly;

 

“They sent you to replace me. Why?”

 

“You must think they trusted me,” said Shiro bitterly. “I didn’t even know I wasn’t the real one.”

 

“But now you do know. What are you planning to do about it?”

 

Shiro paused. “I hadn’t thought about it,” he said. He wasn’t being quite honest. He had tried to imagine a future without Voltron, without the Paladins, but it had been too overwhelming to even fathom. Shiro didn’t even have a past—where could he possibly make a future as a clone? An omega clone, at that?

 

The other’s eyes were burning. “So you think you can just stay here, then?” He stepped closer, menace radiating from every muscle. “Take my place as alpha?”

 

Shiro shook his head quickly, feeling suddenly frantic for no reason he could think of. “No, I—”

 

He stopped as the pheromones hit him. They were pouring off the alpha in waves; to Shiro’s suddenly hormone-addled brain, they were practically visible. He shivered and backed away as his body began to respond. A strange needling sensation began to grow inside his skin, urgent and hot and intense, as if there was an explosion within his own body. A chasm of need opened up within him.

 

After a moment he realized what was happening to him. The alpha’s pheromones were forcing him into heat.

 

The alpha had stopped moving towards him. Shiro panted. He was far—too far—he needed the alpha on his back, against his skin,  _inside_  him—

 

“What are you doing to me?” he demanded, and Shiro moaned.

 

“Please,” he said, and then, concentrating, managed to pull himself together. “They made me wrong,” he panted. “I’m not—oh god—” Another wave of heat went through him, and he staggered against the wall. “I’m not an alpha. They—made me into—”

 

“An omega,” finished the other Shiro, staring down at him.

 

“You see,” said Shiro, forcing out each word. “We don’t have to fight.”

 

They made eye contact for only a searing moment. And then the alpha growled, revealing the points of his canines; a low, rumbling sound that instinctively sent Shiro onto his knees.

 

“Open your mouth,” he said, and Shiro opened.

 

It went against all his memories, all the knowledge of his false life implanted into his brain by his Galra makers, but all his instincts insisted that this was good, that this was right: an alpha’s cock in his mouth. It teased against his lips, and Shiro keened for it, wanting, longing to suck on it. His hole was gushing, wetter than it had ever been before; his trousers would be ruined, but Shiro could only think of servicing the alpha. At last he pressed it past Shiro’s lips and into his mouth.

 

Shiro moaned at the taste of it, the sound coming out all distorted. The moan cut off completely a moment later as the alpha thrust into his mouth, the head of his cock touching the back of his throat. The alpha’s hands came down and gripped Shiro by the hair, holding him still as he fucked into his mouth. Shiro was only a wet object for the other to gain pleasure from. The very thought made Shiro squirm and moan, despite the cock in his mouth.

 

“You’re not me,” said the other Shiro roughly. His grip tightened around Shiro’s short hair until it was almost painful. “But you  _are_ mine. Do you understand me?”

 

He pulled out of Shiro’s mouth, his cock glistening-wet from saliva. Shiro, panting for breath, leaned after it longingly. The alpha held him back with ludicrous ease.

 

“I said,” he growled, “ _do you understand me_?”

 

Shiro licked his lips. He had never said the words before.

 

“Yes,” he said, “….alpha.” The words made his biology roar to life. He trembled with the need to be fucked.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“I belong to you, alpha. I—”

 

His open mouth was thrust into again. Cock was so good, so rewarding. How could he have ever thought he was an alpha? He didn’t have to beg Shiro, the real Shiro, to give it to him as he wanted. The alpha fucked him like he deserved to be fucked; better than he deserved to be fucked. Shiro could only submit to it.

 

“You’re not me,” said the alpha again, without ceasing his thrusting, “and I won’t have you called by my name. From now on, you’ll be…Takashi. Say it.”

 

He pulled out again. Shiro—no, Takashi now, he must remember—gasped for breath.

 

“Takashi, sir,” he said. “My name is Takashi. Thank you for my name, alpha. Thank you, alpha.”

 

Shiro’s face was smiling.

 

“And now, Takashi,” he said. “Show me what a good omega you are. Take your clothes off, and get down on your belly.”

 

It was the sweetest order he could have been given. Takashi hurried to obey, the joy of submission singing through his veins. He hurried off his shirt and trousers, too impatient and wanting to give Shiro a good show of it, flinging his clothes into the corners. Once he had wrestled off his soaking wet underwear, he dropped down to his knees and elbows, facing away from Shiro. He arched his back, bringing his shoulders low and his ass high, showing his dripping wet hole off for Shiro.

 

“What a good, obedient omega you are, Takashi,” purred Shiro, and Takashi moaned at the praise. He would never have accepted such a compliment in his past life, but now it delighted him. It was validation to him, of the highest kind—he was good, he was obedient. He was not the person the Galra had intended for him to be. He was someone new—he was Takashi.

 

Shiro’s fingers moved over and around his dripping hole. The warm touch made him shiver with need, and Takashi could not help but push himself back against those fingers, willing them to enter him and give him what he needed.

 

The fingers withdrew. A second later, he felt a sharp blow to his left butt-cheek.

 

“None of that,” said Shiro. Takashi whimpered at the sound of his voice. “But if you’re so ready for it, I guess I’ll have to give you what you need. That is, if you’re willing to beg.”

 

Takashi felt wild with desire. He wanted Shiro’s cock more than anything. He felt like he would die without it, without an alpha to fuck him into the ground and dominate him.

 

“Please,” he said. “Please fuck me, alpha. I need you, I need your cock. I’m so wet. I can’t—I can’t stand it.  _Please_. I need to be fucked, I need it, fuck me until everyone knows which one of us is alpha and which is omega—put me in my place, alpha—”

 

He didn't even know what was coming out of his mouth, but something in it had pleased Shiro. The only warning he had was the tip of his cock pressing against his hole before it rammed into him.

 

Takashi gasped out loud, his vision going momentarily white. He could never have imagined anything could feel so good, could fill him so completely. An emptiness that had been inside him had been banished. He felt spitted on Shiro's cock. It was a red line of pleasure running through him, spearing him through. He was unbelievably filled, and yet Shiro was still working into him, sliding down to the hilt until Takashi could feel the press of Shiro's hips flush against his ass.

 

He moaned, hands scrabbling against the floor. He remembered this, oddly, from his false memories of his life before. He remembered being an alpha, with omegas trembling and helpless on his cock, remembered how sweet it was to see them on their bellies, asses high, submissive for him, moaning to be fucked. Now he was on the other side, and it was better, so unbelievably better—he knew it was only his biology that made him say that, but it felt true.

 

Shiro withdrew, and thrust again. Each movement dragged along deliciously against Takashi's insides, sending sharp bursts of pleasure lancing through him. Takashi was moaning almost continuously now. An alpha's cock was filling him up: it was the only thing he had needed. 

 

"You're so wet," said Shiro. He sounded almost in awe.

 

"For you, alpha," gasped out Takashi. "For you...Shiro."

 

The effect was instantaneous. Shiro snapped his hips forward, driving forward into Takashi harder than he'd ever thought possible, and then out again, faster and faster and faster, until Takashi was barely able to breathe for moaning. He was coming already, his cock leaking where it was trapped between his belly and the floor, but Shiro was still going, pumping into him relentlessly, his hands gripping him hard just above his hips. Takashi cried out, clawing at the ground as if that could help him find sanity. Shiro’s strong arm snaked under him just as he went limp, holding him tightly against the muscled pane of his chest.

 

Having so much of their bodies pressed together was overwhelming. Takashi _knew_ Shiro’s body, knew it because he shared it. That was his own abs pressing against his back, his own hand spayed across his chest. But the cock inside of him belonged only to an alpha, and he, Takashi, was being fucked the way only an omega could.

 

“Knot me,” he gasped out. The words came instinctively to his lips. “Please, alpha, knot me, fill me, stretch me out. _Please_.”

 

Shiro’s answering growl sounded very close to his ear.

 

“You think you deserve my knot, _clone_?” He pulled all the way out, leaving Takashi’s hole empty and aching, and then plunged back in with a single hard thrust that drove him into the floor. “You took my place on the team. And you think I should give you my knot?”

 

Takashi moaned. He felt utterly helpless to stop himself from begging.

 

“I, I’ll be good for you,” he moaned. “I’ll be so good, so submissive. Please. I’ll learn my place, I swear—”

 

“You will,” said Shiro’s voice in his ear, “because I’ll teach it to you.”

 

Takashi could _feel_ Shiro shuddering inside of him, his cock beginning to twitch and come. Takashi panted raggedly, feeling the hot spurting against his inner walls. All his omega instincts were flaring into deep satisfaction. He had made his alpha come. He had been good for his alpha, had brought his alpha pleasure. The only thing now that could complete him was a knot, and Takashi could feel it swelling up at the base of Shiro’s cock, stretching him wonderfully. The burn of it was a sweet sensation as it passed further into him, bit by bit, until they were locked. He had been knotted.

 

He was truly an omega now, now that he had been knotted by an alpha. Not any alpha—but the only one with a right to claim him; his own original.

 

Shiro shifted forward, dragging Takashi by the hips. He was helplessly impaled on Shiro’s cock, his knot holding him in place. In his proper place.

 

“ _This_ is where you belong,” said Shiro gently. His fingers traced the back of Takashi’s neck, making him shiver with a desire to be marked. “I told you I’d teach you your place, and I have. Here, on my knot.”

 

Takashi moaned, dazed with happiness at the words. Shiro continued, his breath warm against Takashi’s ear.

 

“You’re part of the team now, Takashi. I know you didn’t know if you belonged anymore. But you do; you have a place as my omega. Now tell me, what is your place?”

 

It took him a while to recover words.

 

“Here,” managed Takashi, at last. “Under you. On your knot. Wherever you want me. Because I’m yours. My place is here.”

 

He cried out one more time as Shiro’s teeth broke the skin on the back of his neck.

 


End file.
